


New Starts

by obviouslyelementary



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance, Second person POV, gender neutral reader, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: You two had almost a one minute long staring contest in silence, before he jumped off the couch (or rather, over the couch) and rushed to you, wrapping you in a tight hug.He was very affectionate, but that hug was weird and you hugged back, gently, rubbing his back and smelling him. You loved how good he always smelled. But you were starting to get worried, it seemed like he had drank ten thousand coffee mugs and was trying to contain all his energy.If he had a tail, you could bet it would be wiggling widely.
Relationships: Y/ancy, Yancy/Reader, Yancy/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	New Starts

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some people loved my other Yancy/Reader fanfic so here is another hehehehe

You and Yancy had been living together for a while now.

After he got out of prison, after two years of your constant visits and very slowly showing him that life outside wasn't half that bad, you two were now six months into your relationship, six months into living together in a little flat, with a cat and a dog and a bird, six months into visiting Yancy's friends in the prison every third Sunday, making him learn how to live again, teaching him slowly about life outside the prison. And he was adjusting. He needed some time, to learn, to understand, and most days he stayed at home while you worked, but you sure didn't mind. He was incredibly hardworking, clean and sweet, and you loved to come home to him.

But on that particular day, when you arrived home, something about him seemed different. He was agitated, sitting on the couch but clearly not relaxed as he changed channels on the TV over and over again. You opened the door slowly like you always did, because he was usually taking a nap by the time you arrived, but this time he was awake but he didn't see or hear you. So you had a moment to check his restlessness before he closed the door and his head snapped towards you.

You two had almost a one minute long staring contest in silence, before he jumped off the couch (or rather, over the couch) and rushed to you, wrapping you in a tight hug.

He was very affectionate, but that hug was weird and you hugged back, gently, rubbing his back and smelling him. You loved how good he always smelled. But you were starting to get worried, it seemed like he had drank ten thousand coffee mugs and was trying to contain all his energy.

If he had a tail, you could bet it would be wiggling widely.

"I gots a job"

Your eyes widened and you pulled away, staring at him for a second. His mouth was pressed together in a serious line but again, you could see his phantom tail wiggling widely with happiness.

"I gots a job" he repeated, and you grinned. You grinned widely. And he grinned back with a loud laugh. "I gots a job!"

You celebrated with him, throwing your hands up in the air and hugging him tight again, this time letting him hold your waist and pull you off the ground. He kept yelling that he got a job and you laughed and yelled with him, legs wiggling on the air as he twisted you around.

And when he stopped, you looked down at him and held his face gently, before pressing your lips to his in a sweet kiss that made your heart skip a beat. He responded in the same soft, excited way, and slowly put you down so he could hold your face as well, brushing his thumb over your jaw line.

When you broke the kiss, you pressed your forehead against his and brushed your noses together, whispering how proud you were of him. And he let out a soft chuckle, his arms wrapping around your waist again to keep your bodies close.

"I wouldn'ts had made it without youse..."

And the way he said it made your heart warm up.

\-------------------------

After the celebration and some well deserved pizza, you and Yancy laid down on the couch, hugging each other and letting the TV play as a background for your conversation. He told you he had gotten a job as a janitor at a factory, and that he was aware it wouldn't help much in the income and in your usual lives but you didn't care. You told him it was a start, an amazing start, and that you didn't need help with the bills just yet. An extra money for some nights out was always welcome. He looked at your like you were the sun, and kissed your cheek as he played with your shirt, mumbling softly how much he loved you, and how much he wished he had known you sooner.

And inside your head, you agreed, because if you had maybe you wouldn't have been so lonely for so long, or maybe you wouldn't have followed up with Mark's stupid heist plans. You were so done of that charming, sweet asshole.

So you held Yancy closer and kissed his head, whispering how good he was being, how proud you were of him. You whisper that you were afraid he wouldn't fit in, that he would suffer for doing what you wanted him to do, but that you now knew that he was meant for a life like yours. That he was the best boyfriend you had ever had, and that you wouldn't change anything for the world.

And he looked at you with soft, slightly teary eyes, and nodded, agreeing with you.

"You're the best partner I has ever had" he whispered, and brushed your hair back gently, cupping your face. "I would'ves been nothing without youse."

And you wouldn't be anything without Yancy, without his help, without his talented singing and his sweet smile and his laugh. You would have been nothing without that sweet ex prisoner you had now in your arms.

And despite whatever shit had happened in the other timelines, whatever Dark or Mark or whoever new entity you would have met if you had chosen any other path, you didn't seem to care.

That was your favorite reality, and you wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
